


Be My Canvas

by h0neyboba



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Body Paint, F/F, Fluff, Painter gf, skimmons - Freeform, umbrella sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26279413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h0neyboba/pseuds/h0neyboba
Summary: Jemma Simmons is almost never fully prepared. Academically? Yes. Any other way? No.So Daisy Johnson swings in to rescue her on a rainy day.-or-Daisy is an art student and uses Jemma as a canvas.
Relationships: Jemma Simmons/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Be My Canvas

Jemma Simmons is almost always never prepared. Sure, she’ll never forget important papers or projects but it’s the little things she always leaves behind. Things as packing her lunch, charging her phone, getting a full nights sleep, etc. So as she’s walking across campus, dread fills her bones as a raindrop falls onto her forehead. She forgot her umbrella as well. She quickens her pace but mother nature is really intent on ruining her day because the rain starts pouring, drenching her sweatshirt and bag. “Damn it.” Jemma whispers, shielding her eyes from the downpour. She definitely wasn’t prepared for her rain soaked trek across campus, her stomach growling and her phone at 20%.  
-  
Daisy was in her normal rush to get to her building across campus, slipping on her coat and shoving a granola bar into her backpack. She checked the multiple sketchbooks that were sticking out of her bags and the paintbrushes in her back jean pocket before heading out the door, grabbing her umbrella as she sees it start to rain outside. 

The art and science buildings are right next to each other, kinda co existing with each other because of the science theme mural the art kids are working on for the science kids. 

Daisy opens her umbrella and heads out, sighing softly as the rain picks up to a heavy downpour. As she’s making her trek to her first class, she sees a familiar sweater clad body walking through the rain, the backpack on her person getting soaked. Daisy suddenly recognizes the soft brown curls running through the rain, her cheeks flushing. Jemma Simmons. Biochemist major. Aka the prettiest girl in the world (who happens to work in the library..and the library happens to be the place where Daisy spends most of her days cramming for tests/admiring the brit from afar) who once helped Daisy pick out a book for her art project last semester.

The brit looks like she’s struggling and there’s definitely enough room under the umbrella for the two of them, right? Daisy shrugs off all her inhibitions and makes kinda a diagonal line for the brit, catching her kinds off guard as the taller girl walks next to her. “Hey, looked like you could use a little cover.” Daisy says, giving most of the umbrella space to the shivering brit. She was wrong, definitely not enough space for the both of them, half of her body is sticking out in the rain but the way Jemmas kind smile warms up her body, she find herself not caring at all. “Daisy?” Jemma asks, face blushing as she realizes her long time crush is sharing her umbrella with her. “You remember my name?” Daisy grins, failing miserably to hide her blush. “Of course I do, you spend most of your time cramming in the library.” Jemma giggles and Daisy decides right there in the rain that it’s her favorite sound. “Well I kinda have a cute librarian so it’s not that bad.” Daisy teases gently, both of them making their way down the campus. Jemmas blush only heightens as she ducks her head, smiling softly at the paintbrushes sticking out of Daisy’s pocket. The little bubble is bursted when Jemmas stomach growls and Daisy finally notices the brits tiny body shivering like she’s her own personal earthquake. “No coat, no breakfast? I thought you were prepared.” Daisy grins, stopping in the middle of the path and holding the umbrella out to Jemma. “Hold this real quick.” The taller girl says and the brit nods wordlessly, her cold fingers taking it. Daisy takes her backpack off and sets it on her shoes, taking off her jacket and putting it on her forearm. Jemma is still very confused as it’s freezing outside and Daisy is only wearing a light flannel underneath. The taller girl slings her backpack over her shoulder and grabs the umbrella back slowly, gently slipping her jacket over Jemmas shoulders despite the doctor in trainings soft protests. “Daisy you’re going to get cold-” The brit tries, finding it difficult to complain with the warmth and the floral scent (that’s so uniquely Daisy) coming off of the very comfy, and dry, oversized jacket. “I’ll be okay Jems, I’m as tough as nails.” Daisy grins, still halfway out of the umbrella but not daring to complain because of the look on Jemmas face. The brit blushes profusely at the nickname and snuggles into the jacket more, frowning softly as she sees the science and art building. “This is our stop.” Daisy says, stopping at the path separation into the two buildings. “Thank you, for the cover.” Jemma smiles, giving Daisy (in Daisy’s opinion) one of the best hugs in the world. Out in the rain, sharing an umbrella, in between the two buildings, Daisy half soaked but not caring as Jemma is acting as a little heater at the moment. They reluctantly break away and Daisy walks Jemma over to her buildings door, deciding she would go that one extra stretch. “It’s no problem, I’ll cover you any day.” She says a bit awkwardly, her stomach doing flips as Jemma scrunches her nose up. The brit flashes her one last smile before walking into the science building, causing Daisy to stand there smiling widely for a few moments before making her way over to the art building.  
-  
Jemma walks into her lecture and sits down next to Fitz, putting her now damp bag on the floor next to her. “New coat?” Fitz asks and Jemma blushing, only now realizing she still has Daisy’s jacket on. “Yeah.” Jemma says, putting her hands in the pockets. When her hands hit a wrapper she slowly pulls the contents out of the right pocket, smiling as she puts it on the desk. It’s one of Daisy’s paintbrushes along with a granola bar with a small, rushes note attached to it. “Thought you might be hungry, also return my pain brush tomorrow, it’s my favorite one. ;)  
-D”  
Jemma smiles even wider as she reads the note, tucking the paintbrush and note securely into her backpack pocket before eating the granola bar.  
-  
The next day is sunny and dry, much to Jemmas excitement. She’s wearing a dry shirt and pants this time as she makes her way to the handful of art students, paintbrush tucked into her back pocket. Her hair is down this time and she runs a hand through it as she looks for the familiar face. “Jems!” Daisy smiles, climbing down from the ladder she’s standing on and running over to the brit. She’s in a cropped white shirt and slightly oversized overalls, her paintbrushes sticking out of her front pocket. Her hair is tied up into a ponytail with some stray whisps coming free, her eyes shining like a thousand stars as she looks at Jemma. “Daisy.” Jemma smiles, hugging the almost bouncing art scholar. “We’re working on the nature thingy section today!” Daisy beams, making Jemmas heart almost melt. “The bio section?” The brit giggles, Daisy nodding enthusiastically. “Wanna help? Since your biochem and all?” The taller girl asks, Jemma nodding before Daisy takes her hand and leads her over to her section. “Wait, what about your class?” Daisy asks as she stops by her section, the paint still drying. “My classes are cancelled today, so it’s technically my free day.” Jemma smiles and Daisy gives her a look, “So you’re spending the way with me. Painting. When you could be doing a thousand other things.” She says and Jemma nods, grabbing a wide paintbrush, “No place I’d rather be.”  
-  
Jemma spends the rest of her day painting the mural alongside Daisy and Mack, another art student Jemma is fond of. The brit is a quick learner, easily making crisp lines and shading where needed. Jemmas favorite part about the day is Daisy holding her waist as she teaches her, sometimes holding her waist from behind when she climbs up the ladder to reach particularly high spots. By the middle of the day Jemma has paint smudges all over her shirt and pants but can’t seem to care when she’s having this much fun. She also has a very clear set of hands on her behind in pastel blue paint courtesy of Daisy Johnson, she even signed it with a paintbrush while Jemma was too busy laughing. Fitz even stopped by for an hour to watch Jemma and Daisy, a smile on his face as Mack sits by him and ruffles his hair. Fitz admits later on that it was very cute how Jemma suggested some changes to the other art students to make it more realistic/factually correct and Daisy made them do it, with her protective stance behind Jemma, daring the other art students to try and see what happens if they snarky with the brit.

At the end of the day, Jemma helps them pack up despite Daisy’s reassurance that she doesn’t need to. “You have paint all over your face.” Jemma laughs, walking up to Daisy before handing the now clean paintbrushes over to Mack. Both of their faces and arms and smudged with paint, Jemmas hair now tied up into a messy ponytail. “Really? Where?” Daisy grins, Jemma stepping closer to her and gently cupping her face with both hands. She licks her thumb and rubs off a smudge of light green paint on her cheek, only one of many paint smudges on her beautiful face. “Got it.” Jemma smiles softly, her hands resting on the straps of Daisy’s semi faded overalls. They’re so close the art major can practically connect the dots on Jemmas face, making a constellation out of her beautiful freckles trailing from her nose, down to her chest and shoulders. “Studies have shown..when we have a physiological response it can make our pupils dilate.” Jemma starts, looking up into Daisy’s eyes which are now fully blown, making her bite her lip gently. “Responses such as fear, surprise, or attraction. I’m going to go with the third one.” She continues, making Daisy tilt her head to the side gently, almost questioningly. The small head tilt and the fully blown “heart eyes” (as Fitz will fall them later) makes Jemma giggle, her hands still toying with the straps of Daisy’s overalls. “What? You couldn’t tell I was attracted to you by the way I acted all day? For a biochem major I’d thought you would’ve figure it out.” Daisy grins in a response to her laughing, pulling Jemma closer by the waist teasingly. “No I could tell, it’s just that it’s cute. The psychological reaction and all that.” The brit smiles, “I’m not cute, I’m badass.” Daisy pouts childly, making Jemma roll her eyes. “You’re a cute badass.” The brit says, giving Daisy a soft kiss. It’s gentle and tentative, making Jemmas heart alight. After a few moments they pull away, only for a second as Daisy’s fingertips gently tilt Jemmas lips upwards before kissing her again. A few more soft kisses for good measure before Daisy smiles, both of their eyes still closed as she breathes out “Will you go on a date with me Jem?”

The brit smiles and kisses Daisy shortly, loving the taste of her cherry lip gloss. “Of course.” She whispers back, enjoying the warmth of their embrace. “Also, paintbrush?” Daisy grins, both of them finally opening their eyes. “Back pocket.” Jemma says shortly, feeling Daisy’s hands go down from her waist to pull the thin paintbrush out of her back pocket. The taller girls right hand tucks the paintbrush into her overall pocket before returning her hand downwards, both of her hands resting securely on the now dry handprints on Jemmas behind. “I think you’ve got some paint on your pants Jem.” Daisy says, quirking you one eyebrow. “Yeah? Wonder who’s fault that is?” Jemma laughs, kissing Daisy before hugging her close.

-this is the end of the one shot but i also have a little story that could exist in this universe as well-

Jemma and Daisy walk up the stairs towards their dorm room, Jemma slightly lagging behind the taller girl. It’s technically Daisy and Bobbis dorm but since Bobbi stays with Hunter a lot and Jemma stays there almost every other night, it could practically be Daisy’s and Jemma’s. Daisy has her hands occupied with holding a pile of Jemmas Bio textbooks while Jemmas holding Daisy’s paintbrushes, a bin with tubes of paint, and art books, filled with inspiration for her next project. The brit is also carrying Bobbis borrowed camera since her biochem classmate is also taking photography on the side and because Daisy needed it for her project. The brits girlfriend hasn’t disclosed any information about why she needs Jemmas help yet but she just gave her a grin and led her to the library. Jemma made a deal that she would only help with Daisy’s project if she could study for an upcoming biology test too, hence the books Daisy is carrying for her child prodigy girlfriend. They make their way up the stairs and Daisy tries to open the door, struggling for a few moments before unlocking it and kicking it open gently. They make a beeline for Daisy’s bedroom and set the stuff down, spreading them out all over the floor and bed. Jemma busies herself with taking off her shoes and making a cup of tea, Bobbi buying new ones for her every week ever since she started staying over. Bobbi’s become like a sister to her ever since Daisy and her started dating and she’s even sometimes worked with Jemma on bio stuff when she was waiting for Daisy to come back from the art hall. They’ve got a solid friendship going on but when Daisy got a tad jealous Hunter made sure her mind was at rest..and that was fucking Bobbi all night when Jemma and Daisy were staying in the room next door. So. Fun.

Jemma comes back with her tea and sees Daisy fiddle with the camera, taking a few random snapshots before looking at her and smiling. “So, you’re probably wondering why I needed all these books, and the camera, and the paint, and you.” The taller girl starts and Jemma nods. “Well for my project we have to do something representing the beauty of the human body..I was thinking, there’s no one as beautiful as you so..uhm could I paint you? Like your skin and such and if it’s okay maybe your front? It’s kinda a dumb idea when I say it out loud and it’s okay if you don’t want to do it because..ya know..female anatomy. I have like three other plans that don’t involve undressing if you don’t want to do it. So yeah..what do you think?” Daisy asks nervously, rubbing the back of her neck as she looks at the floorboards like it’s the most interesting things in the world. “So you wanna take pictures of me naked for your school project?” Jemma asks, only half joking. Daisy’s head shoots up to face her, her cheeks beet red as she shakes her head frantically. “N-no! I..J-Just paint you a-and then take pictures. W-We’ll cover up the face and obvious parts b-but you won’t be fully naked, no..j-just covered in p-paint.” She stutters out, wiping her hands on her jeans nervously. Daisy looks adorable, Jemma thinks as she leans up against the doorframe, her girlfriend is in jeans and a cuffed flannel, her hair loose down her back. “Okay.” The brit says simply and Daisy’s eyes widen, not actually expecting her girlfriend to say yes. “R-really?” Daisy squeaks out and Jemma nods, walking over to her and placing her tea down. The brit leans down and gives Daisy a chaste kiss, running her hand a few times through Daisy’s hair before grabbing her bio book. “Let me just study a few chapters and I’m all yours.” She says, sitting down at the desk and Daisy nods, giving a few playful fists in the air.  
-  
A few hours later, Jemmas done studying and makes a new cup of tea before meeting Daisy on the bed. She slowly straddles the brunettes waist and takes the camera out of her hand, kissing her passionately for a few minutes before handing her the paintbrushes, unbuttoning her shirt and tossing it to the side. “So, where do we start?”  
-  
After a little make out session, Daisy strips Jemma of her clothes, snapping photos of her in the progress (with Jemmas consent ofc.)

Once she’s stripped down to only her underwear, the brit grabs her tea and sips on it, watching as Daisy makes a little room on the floor by stacking and pushing books aside. “Come here.” Daisy says softly, her entire demeanor gentle like she knows this is going be to be a vulnerable thing. She holds the camera in one hand as she halfway outstretches the other, smiling softly as Jemma takes it and lets Daisy lead her into the floor. Slowly, Daisy takes off Jemmas bra and underwear, putting it to the side before laying her down on the floor. She gently kissing up the brits skin innocently as Jemma giggles. “That tickles babe.” She smiles, pulling Daisy in for a soft kiss. She’s lying in-between the stacks of books, her hair splayed out on the wood like a halo around her head. “Ready?” Daisy asks, sticking on the small patches on her girlfriends chest before holding up her paintbrushes and paint. “Ready.” Jemma smiles, laying back and giggling as the cold paint gets spread across her skin.  
-  
As Daisy paints Jemmas skin she steals soft kisses here and there, enjoying the odd intimacy of the moment. Jemma looks at some art textbooks as Daisy lies between her legs, delicately painting her sensitive skin on her chest. Brush strokes of pastel dark and light pink, dark and light blue, dark and light purple, and white cover Jemmas skin, Daisy taking extra care on her collarbones and chest. “Hey.” The taller girl says, looking at Jemma with a certain fondness in her eyes. “Hey.” The brit says back, putting down her book and giving her girlfriend another gentle kiss. “I love you.” Daisy says, halting her movements on her paintbrush so she doesn’t smudge it as she says it. “I love you too.” Jemma whispers, slowly tying up Daisy’s long brown hair into a loose ponytail. She smiles before continuing to paint Jemmas skin, taking a white brush and accentuating her freckles. “The project’s all about the beauty of the human body..” Daisy says, making Jemmas freckles look like a milky way going down her chest and trailing along her stomach. “So every freckle I’ve covered up with pastel paint, I’m bringing it to the surface with white paint, connecting them and making them look like a milky way.” She continues, sticking her tongue out in concentration as she makes the little dipper on her girlfriends hip bone. “You’re perfect.” Jemma mumbles out of nowhere as she watches her girlfriend work, knowing she could cry at how delicate Daisy is handling her. It’s like she’s panting a glass leaf that could break at any moment, all of her touches soft, delicate, and full of love. Damn if this is how the canvases feel when her girlfriend paints on them, she’s jealous.

Daisy soon finishes with her artwork, tidying up before continuing. She slowly positions Jemma into not flashing the camera but still getting the point across, her hands covering her face as her elbows cover her nipples. A hundred photos and a few good arm and hand placements later, Daisy smiles. “Just one more then we’ll be done.” She says and Jemma nods, waiting for Daisy to tell her where to place her hands. She’s covered in paint from her jawline down to her thighs, feeling more beautiful than she has been in a while. Instead of telling her where to place her hands, Daisy gently sits her up and hands her a paintbrush, a grin on that perfect face of yours. “Paint me.” She says and Jemma gives her a confused look. “Teacher said we could be as creative as we want, he actually accepted a dick pick as a submission before, but I didn’t wanna everyone to see you like that. But, I have one last idea for the final photo.” Daisy says, handing Jemma about ten tubes of paint. “Paint me however you want.” She says simply, smiling as the brit nods and takes off her flannel.  
-  
Daisy’s hair is down and swept over to one shoulder as Jemma paints her chest and neck, filling the tan skin with daisies and daisy petals. The petals also trail onto Daisy’s cheek, making the art student laugh at the ticklish feeling. Once she finishes on both sides she hands the paintbrushes back to Daisy, waiting for the paint to dry before setting up everything. The taller girl lies Jemma down gently and sets the camera up, taking off her top before getting in between her legs. “We’re gonna send your teacher a sex tape?” Jemma questions, humming softly as Daisy kisses her. “Just kiss me and you’ll see.” The taller girl whispers, pressing a button on the camera before Jemma grabs her face and kissing her.  
-  
They make out for a good hour, body paint kinda smudged and lips swollen from kissing. When Daisy pulls away she grins, pressing another button on the camera and catching Jemmas attention. To be honest she totally forgot that there was even a camera there to begin with. “There’s paint on your mouth.” Jemma laughs breathily, giggling as she sees the purples and blues smeared on Daisy’s lips. Daisy smiles as Jemma wipes them away, looking at the clear kiss marks on the brits skin. “Awe hell, it smudged. What about the picture?” Jemma asks her, noting the smudged daisy petals on her skin as well. “Don’t fret Jems.” Daisy says simply, grabbing the camera and messing around with it. A few moments later she turns the screen to her girlfriend, a smile on her face as she flips through the photos. The first photo is of Daisy hovering over Jemma, a smile on their faces as they look at each other lovingly, the paint still wet.

*Daisy clicks the arrow button*

They’re kissing. Jemmas hand cupping Daisy’s jawline as they both smile into it.

*click of the arrow button*

Daisy’s hand is intertwined with Jemmas hair as she kisses her girlfriends jawline. The brits hand resting on her shoulder.

*clickity clackity arrow button*

Daisy’s hand is pulling Jemmas head back slightly as she kisses her throat, the kisses not lustful but loving..almost worshiping Jemmas body.

*click of arrow*

Daisy kisses Jemmas shoulder.

*arrow click*

Opens her eyes and looks at the brit lovingly.

*clickity*

Jemmas fingertips are on Daisy’s lips, her eyes hooded and smiling.

*click*

Final picture is of them resting their foreheads against each other’s, both of them beaming and their lips swollen. “Boom.” Daisy says, watching the grin spread across Jemmas face. The brit leans in and gently pecks Daisy’s lips, looking her in her eyes teasingly. Their eyes slowly flutter close as Jemma gives her girlfriend more soft pecks before Daisy eventually puts the camera down and kisses her deeply. The kiss quickly becomes heated as Daisy grabs Jemma by the waist and pulls her up, breaking their lips only for a moment to try and get into the bed. “Daisy the sheets!” Jemma laughs, looking at her girlfriends fairly pristine sheets. Daisy doesn’t seem to care though as she kisses Jemmas body, her lips hot and needy. “I’ll wash them.” She mumbles against her girlfriends skin, coming up one more time to kiss her before pinning her down, both of them getting lost in the sheets.  
-  
Bobbi comes home later that evening, surprised she didn’t walk in on Jemma and Daisy going at it..again. She walks past Daisy’s room and stops as the door is swung half open, peaking in out of sheer care for Jemma and her roommate. There she sees the two girls tangled in Daisy’s sheets, the once white sheets now streaked with paint. Bobbi smiles as she sees Daisy holding Jemma close, the paint faded but still there on their bodies. She sees her camera placed on top of a stack of bio books and she takes a mental note to not look at the pictures until Daisy’s transferred them to a safe place. Paintbrushes, sketch paper, clothes, and books are strewn across the room, making Bobbi appreciate that they did this when she wasn’t home. Knowing that her roommate and close friend are okay, she closes the door and walks to her room, interested for the story Daisy’s going to tell her tomorrow.


End file.
